Zombie Run
Zombie Run is a non-canonical game created by EternalBlaze for fun. It is available on the iPod Touch, the iPad, and most iPhones. Overview Zombie Run is basically the canon game Temple Run, but with a Zombies theme. It has the original characters, but other characters in the Zombies series can be bought. 'Maps' Maps are unlocked when the player has enough points, or coins, to buy them. The players do not run in the physical maps, but the layouts and skins are used in the map in which the player does run in. *Nacht der Untoten (Default) *Verruckt *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *"Five" *Ascension *Call of the Dead *Moon Also, there are downloadable maps, which are the non-canon maps of the creator. 'Xenon 115' *Zulu Base *Foxtrot Station *Delta Outpost *Stagnite City 'Struggle in Time' *Some Wounds Never Heal *Flashback 'Unofficial Destiny' *Hellfire *Storm *Just Like Old Times *Lights, Camera, Invasion! *Borderline 'Modern Zombies' *Mountainside *It Followed Me Home... *The Bog *Into the Storm ''Deathwish *Expedition *Snowstorm *Road of Bones *Castle *Bombed Out *Der Teufel *Insanity 2.0 *The Fourth Act 'Characters' Although there are multiple characters that the player can have, they can purchase characters once they have enough points. All characters cost 5000 points each. There is an undead version for almost every character for an extra 500 points. 'Default' *Tank Dempsey *Nikolai Belinski *Takeo Masaki *Edward Richtofen 'Purchaseable' *Marines *John F. Kennedy *Richard Nixon *Robert MacNamara *Fidel Castro *Sarah Michelle Gellar *Robert Englund *Danny Trejo *Michael Rooker *Demonic Announcer *Samantha Maxis *Teddy Bear *Hellhound *Zombie 'Gameplay Differences' As the game has been modified, there are multiple gameplay differences. While the controls are still the same, there are differences in other gameplay. 'Power-Ups' The power-ups have changed, but have similar abilities. They still retain their old names, however. *'Max Ammo''' - Gives players an extra 150 coins. *'Double Points' - Makes all coin values doubled. *'Insta-Kill' - The player is given another chance, should they die. *'Carpenter' - There are no road damages while active. *'Nuke' - No major obstacles while active. 'Enemies' As the enemies in the actual Temple Run game are... well, it's unknown, the enemies of this game are, you guessed it, zombies! The model they use is the typical SS officer zombie used frequently in Call of Duty: World at War. 'Environments' The environments change based on what map the player is on. In the actual Temple Run game, it always has the temple scheme. But in this game, they change. For example, the environment consists of a lot of industrialization if it is on a map like Der Riese and it would consist of a lot of trees and wildlife if it is on a map like Shi No Numa. 'Points System' As there are points in Zombies, but coins in Temple Run, the two value systems were put together. There are still coins in Zombie Run, but one coin equals one Zombies point. The player can build up these points to purchase characters. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Non-Canon